Secrets
by DaPika
Summary: (Name may change) Somewhat Naruto-Centric, there is too many pairings to list and there will be more coming, Warning: OC, OOC, Severe plotline changes, swearing and more. Epic length (if I can get round to it). Forbidden: Yuri, Yaoi, Harems, Flaming, Horrid Grammar and Idiotic Comments. Possible Hiatus
1. The Start

**Secrets**

* * *

**Everyone knew he had a few secrets, just not as many as this.**

* * *

**I have a few points to make and a summary here, this is NOT accurate to the Canon's Storyline, Naruto is Godlike, probably even Uber Godlike, later on, this is STRICTLY NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ShikaTema, GaaMats, LeeYaku, KibaOC, ChojiOC, KankuroOC, ShinoFuu, Good Sasuke, NO YAOI, NO YURI, Naruto has to discover his abilities as they don't tell him, well all except one, sorry if I just spoiled some of the story, you never know, I could change it though AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T READ!**

* * *

___"Ever notice how 'What the hell' is_ always the right answer?"  
― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

5 year Uzumaki Naruto was lonely, he had no friends, no family, no one to guide him through his hours of need, no one to keep him safe and no one to warn him of danger, it was birthday and also the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, October 10th, Naruto hated this day, everyone attacked him for a reason unknown to him, he was confused and on this day he got the worst beating of his life. He was doing his usual walk around Konoha, after passing an apparently empty alleyway, he was grabbed at the back of the collar, he looked round to see a drunk, rotund man and a whole bunch of villagers, a must as he struggled, he could not get free from the mans grasp.

The man threw him towards the other villagers who then started to beat Naruto, driving their feet and fist into the boy like a nerd at school was beaten by bullies, except more violent, that was magnified when a villager took out knife and stabbed him in the shoulder, after that, something nobody expected happened, Naruto simply flipped, snapped, chakra erupted, a white, pure chakra, cracks appeared on the ground, the force of chakra was so immense everyone in the village could feel it, even those that weren't shinobi, it blew Naruto's attackers away into walls, all onlookers were scared, terrified even, nearly petrified, the chakra pressure was so strong that it could probably be felt in Kumo._  
_

Many people swore they saw the blood red eyes of the Sharingan, mind you with only one tomoe, more swore they saw ice, trees, crystals and many other things forming around the area but the only definite things they saw was the crazy white chakra and weird chains erupting from random places.

* * *

"Does anyone know why I have called you here?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, asked the Council.

Everyone except Danzo shook their heads, "You have been called about the incident that happened yesterday" Danzo continued.

"You mean the incident that the dem-!", one man tried to say

"There is a law you against that and he was attacked first and as such it was in self defence", Hiruzen cut him off.

"Because of the rumors, we did a blood test and found that he has DNA in that blood that correlates with many different clans including the Yuki, Uchiha, and Senju clans but there is also many more but what is really surprising is that his DNA also correlates with thought long gone Centre Line of the Uzumaki Clan, which also makes him the heir and since he is more than likely the last Uzumaki left, he's pretty much the clan head", the Chief medic said with a smile.

Silence hung in the room, everyone trying to take all the information in, "I wonder which parents where parts of which clans?", Hiashi broke the silence, everyone who knew who they where, where wondering the same thing.

"Apparently, Uchiha, Yuki, Jinsoroya **(Jinton (Swift) Clan)**, Kemikaru** (Kemiton Clan)**, Hono **(Shakuton Clan) **and Kaguya **(If you are wondering why it does not say Namikaze, there was no such thing as the Namikaze clan) **are all on his fathers side", many gasped and some even fainted, "And Senju, Yoka **(Yoton Clan)**, Hozuki, Jintiro **(Jinton(Dust) Clan)**, Bakuhatsa **(Bakuton Clan)**, Jitoryoru **(Jiton Clan)**, Uzumaki and Arashibaka** (Ranton) **are all on his mother's side", by now everyone except the Sandaime, the Chief Medic and Danzo fainted, the Chief Medic having fainted beforehand, she had been very good friends with his parents and was severely shocked about this.

"Let me take him under ROOT Training, my emotional conditioning sha-" Danzo tried to propose before he was cut off.

"For the last time Danzo, I'm not going to let you take anymore people under that stupid program, you must destroy it now, otherwise you will be executed!" Hiruzen ordered the cyclops to do.

"But it is for th-".

"What you are doing is only good for you and not for village, now get rid of that program, otherwise, I'll have one of your former subordinates kill you himself, on the very spot you found him".

Danzo growled but left room leaving behind him the awakening council members and an angry Hokage, "So should we tell him?".

"I think it would we logical not to tell him, we don't want any of the other villages after him, especially Iwa, who would probably find out near instantly", Nara Shikaku, commonly referred as the smartest man in the village, said wisely.

"Anyone else?", No answer,"Good, he will not know and more than likely have to discover his abilities on his own".

"Can't we show him the chain ability of the Uzumaki Clan?", Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"Good idea, we will have someone who knows the basics of the chains, teach him, who does know basics of the chains?"

Hiashi pulled out book that he kept for Naruto on request of his mother and showed it to the rest of the Council,"His mother gave me it for, and I quote, 'When the time comes'".

The Sandaime picked the book up and observed it, "Inu, take it to Naruto", he passed to to an A.N.B.U with gravity-defying silver hair,"now let me lay a few ground rules here: those who have daughters will NOT push them to be Naruto's girlfriend, you will NOT try and take his blood and inject in yourselves or use it to experiment on others and you will NOT, under any circumstances, reveal any of the secrets to him, does everyone understand?", everyone nodded their heads,"Good, next meeting: hopefully never".

* * *

Naruto was semi-illiterate but Inu was more than happy to help him out by making him read other books, as he got used to reading, he wanted more and more to read the book from his mother but Inu was very enforcing, Naruto looked out the window of his apartment and dreamt what it would it would be like to have parents, "Naruto, stop daydreaming", the lazy A.N.B.U sighed.

"Oh, sorry Inu-san", Naruto snapped out of his daydream.

"Naruto, I've told you a thousand times, to call me Kakashi, its not that hard".

"Sorry, Kakashi-san".

"Naruto, please don't put -san on the end of my name, it makes me feel old".

"Ya-know, I don't know if I need to read anymore books for practice, Kakashi".

"Alright, try reading the first page of the book then", he passed the book to Naruto, It was titled _Principles of the Chakra Chains._

It was only 20 pages long and maroon red in colour, Naruto opened the book, he actually found it easy to read, well there was a few words he didn't understand, such as malice and lucidity, apparently you had to stay calm to first learn how to use them, you then slowly progress through until you can control them with any emotion, Naruto sighed, he was never very good at meditation, which is said to be the best way to calm yourself and add to fact that he was never calm and always hyperactive, it would take him an age of practicing before he could do the most basic task but then Kakashi spoke up, "There is a Jutsu that will help you and even though you are young you have the chakra reserves to do it".

He threw a scroll towards Naruto, as Naruto was opening, he was contemplating what the possibilities of this jutsu and Naruto's very expansive imagination made thousand of possibilities in seconds, when opened it he read the name and description, 'Kage Bunshin, unlike ordinary bunshin, this jutsu make actual copies of the caster and once they dispel, the caster gains the memories from the bunshin', Naruto tried the jutsu and he managed to make 1 fully-functional kage bunshin without breaking a sweat, 4 on his second try and 20 on his third, all of which where meditating, they meditated for 3 hours before the clones dispelled, Naruto ended up getting a overload of information, making him topple over, he heard Kakashi snickering, he turned his head slowly and glared at the A.N.B.U.

"Well, try it".

Naruto did just that and lo and behold, chains erupted up from the ground, one of them barely missing Kakashi's head, Naruto smirked, he had done it but he still needed to practice.

* * *

4 months of practice later

The Shinobi Academy, where every shinobi hopeful starts their journey to the highest heights possible and this was also the day that Naruto and the other future members of the Rookie 9 would start. Naruto found it boring and he was not alone in that sense, Nara Shikamaru also slept through classes, Uchiha Sasuke, the thought of the name made him feel sick, the dickhead thought he was better than everyone at everything, Haruno Sakura, man that girl was evil, she tried to pummel him when he beat her 'Sasuke-kun' on the kunai test, same with Yamanaka Ino, he quickly became friends with Inuzuka Kiba, who had the same animosity for the Uchiha, Hyuga Hinata, he noticed, was very shy and was picked on by bullies, something which Naruto hated and so he chained all the bullies up, making the Hyuga adore Naruto but unfortunately fainted around him, Akimichi Choji was very sensitive about his weight and Aburame Shino creeped him out.

The introductions went horribly wrong, Sasuke boasted about how the Sharingan was superior to everything, Shikamaru didn't do his at all, Choji knocked several people unconscious after called him fat, Shino creeped everyone out, Kiba was talking constantly about dogs, the fangirls were drooling over Sasuke, Hinata constantly stuttered and Naruto got straight the point and did not boast in any way, shape or form.

Naruto kept on downplaying his skill, except in the kunai shuriken tests, he had no idea how 4 months could change him so drastically, from a hyperactive knucklehead to a secret prodigy, reason was he didn't want to be attacked again, as he had learned that they think him to be a demon and he thinks if he gets too strong, they will try to put him down, the Uchiha had started to call him a dobe and that just irritated him, so he decided to call him a teme back, that was the state of things for about 13 months, until an event that would change Konoha forever occurred.

* * *

13 months later

Uchiha Itachi was in an emotional turmoil, his clan was planning a coup d'etat or other words, a rebellion, a takeover or an uprising and he was supposed to kill the perpetrators, which meant killing 70% of his clan but thankfully, that did not include his mother, brother or best friend, who were 3 of the few things he cared for, the village was another and its people as well, well the ones that were trustworthy and could tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, nevertheless he had a second even more secret mission, become a double agent for Konoha inside the Akatsuki, an organization that many are suspicious of, well, the people that know about them at least. Tonight, the plotters would face justice, in the name of Konoha,"I am sorry of what I am about to do, father".

Fugaku was the first victim, Itachi's blade sent into his skull and with a swift yet small slash, the upper jaw and everything above was severed, then Setsuna, impaled straight through the heart, Tekka, Yakumi, Yashiro, Naka, Inabi and many more, executed in the protection of Konoha but just after all of perpetrators, he encountered Sasuke. Sasuke was terrified and confused, he really was utterly baffled about what had transpired,"Why did you do this Itachi?".

"Sasuke, I wanted to gauge my strength and the only way that seemed possible was by killing most of the clan and I only killed the ones that deserved to die", Itachi maniacally laughed, though really he was faking it,"You were one of the ones that didn't deserve to die another was your mother and a third was Shisui, I also spared your cousin as she didn't deserve such a fate either and now", his eyes went into a tri-pronged pinwheel shape,"Tsukuyomi".

When the extremely powerful genjutsu had activated, Sasuke collapsed and Itachi fled, towards the Akatsuki and towards S-Rank Nuke-nin status, leaving a bloody sway of bodies and a traumatised Sasuke in wake.

* * *

**Well, the first chapter and if you don't like it, don't read it and I did try and do a cliffhanger. Well, I'll see you all chapter.**


	2. Meeting, you know who

**To the only reviewer: Danke! (I'm not German but I'm saying it anyway)**

**Well enjoy the damn chapter**

* * *

"A major crisis has arisen, most of the Uchiha Clan have been killed off by their supposed prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, we are now investigating the reason he may have committed this heinous crime of genocide, now, does anyone have some possibilities as to why he did it?", Hiruzen was already bored of this council meeting and it had barely started,"And if anyone blames Uzumaki Naruto as the true culprit or something along those lines will be punished".

"Um, sir, I think he may have done it to protect Konoha as his clan was planning a coup d'etat, thankfully, it isn't public knowledge that a coup d'etat was planned", one man suggested.

"An interesting possibility but just before he left, he told his brother that he wanted to gauge his strength, a cover story perhaps but still", Hiruzen sighed.

"We should search Uchiha Sasuke's memories to confirm", Inoichi proposed.

"A good idea, meeting adjourned".

* * *

Sasuke was sitting alone ready for his memories to be checked, he was holding his head and crying, he now hated Itachi and wanted revenge, his older brother who he used look up to had killed most of the clan, his mind was beyond fucked up. Mental trauma wracked his brain, causing him to go hysterical for a while, a Chunin called Tobitake Tonbo came through the door,"Uchiha Sasuke, Inoichi Yamanaka will see you now".

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door of the room.

* * *

The next day

A smoldering village, kami knows how far North-west of Konoha this was, this place was called Takigakure no Sato and right now there was only one survivor, her name was Fuu, the Nanabi jinchuuriki, the seal had broken making the chakra of the Nanabi leak out and take over her body, confused, it ran amok and annihilated the village but before it full Nanabi mode, Tsukitami, the last survivor other than Fuu and only sealmaster in Taki, used the last of his chakra to reseal the Nanabi inside of Fuu. All that Fuu could now was limp towards Taki's closest ally, Konoha.

* * *

"A second major crisis has occurred", Hiruzen sighed, he was really getting bored of these meetings,"Taki has been annihilated, I have already sent a squad of Chunin and Jonin to check it out and recover any survivors".

"What do you suggest we do, we lost an ally and our biggest trading source", Hiashi spoke up.

"Find more allies, if we can".

"What about their jinchuuriki, do you think they have survived?", a civilian asked.

"Maybe, we don't know yet, however, if their jinchuuriki has survived, then we better get her to Konoha as quickly as possible".

"So, what else are they doing there?", Homura asked.

"They are hoping to salvage anything of value, meeting adjourned".

* * *

The Academy was more tedious than ever, there was random pep talks, unimportant lectures and hardly any chaos as Sasuke had not been in for a couple of days, which made the fangirls worried which resulted in everyone else having massive headaches from their shrieking and moaning, they were all given detention at some point in time, Naruto was having the worst time of it, his ears were assaulted from all the moaning and screaming, he was being victimised by the teachers and Kiba was off ill, so he had nobody to talk to other than Shikamaru, who always fell asleep in the middle of their conversations, mind you, what could he do about it.

* * *

Fuu had been found by the Konoha-nin that had been sent there, after finding out that she was the only survivor and Taki's jinchuuriki, they sent a small group back to Konoha to with her as well as a messenger bird.

* * *

When Hiruzen got the message from the bird he informed the council, who were told not to tell the village and that she would be entering into the Academy, the news never went out.

* * *

When Naruto found out that the only survivor from the destruction of Taki would be joining his class, he was intrigued, we wondered what she would be like and thats when he heard a gruff growl in his brain and when he got back to his apartment, he blacked out and woke up in what looked like a sewer, in which a giant overbearing cage with slitted red eyes staring at him was placed, below the eyes, a large toothy grin opened up,**"Ah, he finally visits me"**.

"Who or what are you?", Naruto tried his best to stay calm.

**"I am the one you humans call Kyuubi, though that is not my real name, my real name you will find out soon enough".**

"Thats good to know".

**"You're not scared or surprised?".**

"I had my suspicions, I was born on October 10th, I was always hated by most of the people in the village and was often demon or something those lines".,

**"I see, anyway I want to talk to you about something".**

"I'll bite, is it about the new girl thats joining my class".

**"Good guess, kit", **Naruto raised his left eyebrow but decided not to question it,**"Earlier, I picked on one of my kin's chakra and I know for a fact that Taki was the only minor shinobi village that had a jinchuuriki and your new classmate is supposed to be the only survivor of the destruction, my guess is that they are the only survivor and in turn means they are joining your class".**

"I'm guessing I can't interact with her until you have interacted with your kin".

**"Yet another good guess, you can go now".**

As such Naruto left what now knew was his mindscape, he picked himself up off the floor and looked at the clock, 15 minutes he talked to that humungous fox for, a surprisingly long time as it only seemed like a fifth of that time,_"Huh?, weird"._

As he looked around more he noticed a note on the wall, it fairly neat writing, it said,_"Naruto, I'm afraid I have less time to help you out this next few day __as I am now an elite jounin and as such I have to test some Genin hopefuls, see you in four days, signed Kakashi"._

Naruto sighed and decided to hit the sack.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, this chapter has much less words than the previous, the reason: I'm lazy and tired of writing this chapter.**


	3. Arc 1: The Early Days: End

**To anyone that reviewed: THANKS!**

**Warning: Plot changes and OC's inbound.**

**Also surname first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were boring and slow, Sasuke came back but he seemed to ignore everyone, we join Naruto inside his mind not long after Fuu had arrived.

**"Well, I'm going to talk to one of my kin now, don't interrupt".**

"Sure, whatever", Naruto didn't care.

Naruto left the mindscape and the Nanabi appeared,**"Its great to see you again Kurama, say, wheres your jinchuuriki".**

**"Chomei, yours isn't here either".**

**"D'oh!".**

Kurama snorted at Chomei, the Kabutomushi had always been the most amusing one of the lot, mainly because she was a bit of a clutz, forgetful and very oblivious, a bit like Naruto really,**"Why did you destroy Takigakure?".**

**"I didn't mean too, I was sleeping, the seal got damaged and you know angry I can get if I don't get my sleep".**

**"Fair enough"**, Chomei was also a sleepaholic and, like previously mentioned, could be extremely angry if she didn't get the sleep she wanted.

**"Anything else you want to talk about?".**

**"Not really".**

**"Alright, see you".**

**"Yeah".**

* * *

The next day

Sasuke had returned and the shrieking fangirls became louder and more headache inducing. Many people noticed that Sasuke was even more distant and emo than he already was, the expected emotional turn for someone who has had most of his family killed. The class had also gained a new instructor, a very kindhearted woman named Soyokaze Odayakana **('Calm Breeze' Description at the bottom of the page)** and her roughly the same age and also kindhearted assistant Umino Iruka. Naruto realised that neither of them tried to hinder his education, in fact they were trying to do the opposite, help him, to his memory, the only people who tried to help Naruto before were The Sandaime, the Ichiraku's and Kakashi, they never showed any favouritism either, helping, and sometimes scolding, everyone equally as possible, it came to Naruto that two also knew the difference between a scroll and a kunai.

Naruto stayed after class and told Odayakana about the previous instructors, this flared the normally calm, kind and friendly Instructor's temper, being horrible to any child was illegal and she _really_ hated it and wanted it to beyond illegal, she knew that the Hokage needed to be told.

* * *

A knock on the Hokage's office door signalled the old man up from his workload, "Come in".

Odayakana opened the door and walked steadily towards the the Hokage,"Odaya-chan, how did your first day go?".

"Thats one of the two reasons I'm here, Hokage-sama, the day went fine until the end, when Naruto told me about the previous teachers trying to hinder his performance, that is the other reason why I'm here".

"I see, I'll get Inoichi to examine their minds and to be honest, you and Iruka-kun should probably keep on tutoring that class, the children in your class seemed more euphoric than they were with the previous instructors, meaning you did a good job".

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I'll be going now".

* * *

**Short Chapter but thats the first mini-arc done: 'The Early Days Arc' **

* * *

**Soyokaze Odayakana**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 125lb**

**Hair Colour: Dark Blue**

**Eye Colour: Light Brown**

**Bust Size: C**

**Foot Size: 6 1/2**

**Hair Length: Long with ****ponytail.**

* * *

**Ciao**


	4. Arc 2: Genin Days, Section 1: Start!

**Arc 2: Genin Days: Section 1: The Start of Something Grand: Start!**

* * *

A 12 year old Naruto ran across the rooftops towards the Academy, over the years he had gotten stronger in secret with only the Hokage and Kakashi, who he now saw as something of a brother, knew about, he had to keep his strength a secret because of two reasons, one: if he showed to people that he was a 'dead-last', he would be viewed as such and be placed on the team that was most likely to pass, the team of that fucking emo Uchiha and two: he was paranoid that he would be attacked if he showed too much strength as the civilians would see the demon embracing his powers so he could attack the village once again in a bid to destroy it, pfft, what buffoons.

What he had learned was surprising, he had managed to get his chakra control down to such a good level that he could make regular clones, do a 'perfect henge' which consisted of completely transforming his body into something, though it was quite chakra exhausting, kawarimi with a sentient being and even some iryo-ninjutsu, he had also learned some regular ninjutsu, mostly wind style and right now he was guaranteed to pass both tests, yes, he knew about that, Kakashi had accidentally let it slip at one point in time, ah well, he had something to truly prepare for.

He also learned every detail of what he could find about history, geography, maths, language, science, prehistory and more, he had no idea what his IQ would be but he knew he was smarter than most, he was also the strongest, physical strength wise, in the class, something he found hard to hide but he succeeded, he was also highly cunning and thought of plans on the fly making him unpredictable and out of everyone in the class, his senses were joint strongest with Kiba, who was good friend but not best as that fell under Shikamaru, who, even though he was lazy, was the smartest in the class and the only one that Naruto could have a full on intelligent conversation with but enough of this backstory if you will and enter Naruto's mind, _"Well, Kyuubi, lets hope we can put up with that insufferable Uchiha for an undisclosed amount of time"._

**"Yes lets hope so and I also hope the female that we get on the team is friendly and easy to work with, otherwise we are going to have a hard time, depending on who it is, it could be impossible until we see some proper combat".**

_"Yeah, alright, see ya"._

Naruto was now outside the Academy, was the clothes he had worn for years now, the 'kill-me now' jumpsuit, which Naruto hated, however, he could not simply go and buy more clothes because he was not allowed to go into any civilian or shinobi shops for two different reasons, the civilian shops: they still saw him as the Kyuubi and as such, refused to serve him, the shinobi shops were much more reasonable and most did not see him as the Kyuubi and the ones that did refused to let their hate cloud their professional judgement but unfortunately, he was not a registered shinobi and could not shop in said stores.

Odayakana and Iruka where very good teachers, both well liked throughout the class and they both helped him and everyone else on their way throughout the years but he knew he may not be able to see them for a while so he had to make sure he said a proper goodbye to perhaps the friendliest people he had ever met but that was inevitable really.

He sat himself next to Shikamaru and Fuu at the top of the stairs, the trio were the best of friends, it was rare to see them not complete, however, they were likely to be split up one the results were tallied. The first portion of the exam looked easy and was easy but unfortunately, if Naruto wished to get the team he wanted then he would have to pretend to be an idiot and get the just the amount to pass, next were the kunai and shuriken tests, Naruto could not pretend to be an idiot here as these were the only things he had not hidden his skill of but thankfully for him, this didn't add much to the overall results, the next test, the sparring test, was much like the first one in that was easy as the chunin would go easy on them but he had to pretend to not have any skill in and had make lose the fight but still pass the requirements at a low score.

The final test was the Technique test or better known as the bunshin, kawarimi and henge test, was boring as hell, Naruto did all the basic requirements without any problems, "Naruto, you have passed but barely and as such you will be the dead-last of the class, not that it matters to you, of course".

Once he heard Odaya-sensei say these words, Naruto swore he heard a song play in his head which had the singer shouting 'woohoo**(Its easy to guess so I'm not gonna bother telling you lot what it is however, I will drop hints to who need a reminder)**' in his head, which he knew was because of Kyuubi as head somehow gotten a CD boombox type device inside and a whole slew of rock music from Alt Rock to Hard Rock to Prog Rock to Traditional Rock to Southern Rock to Neo-Psychedelia and as such Naruto knew thousands of songs by all sorts of different bands, however, he had never heard this one before. Anyway, he was jubilous, euphoric even and quickly took a headband and left the room in a blur.

* * *

Later, in Naruto's apartment.

_"Kyuubi, why did you pick that song, I don't recognise it but now its now stuck in my head, what was it?"._

**"Kit it was,*whisper*".**

_"I feel like bouncing myself against walls and floors that I know what it was"._

It was at this moment Kyuubi put a disc into the player entitled 'bumblebeee', both Naruto and Kyuubi loved this song and he listened to it all night.

* * *

The next day, at the academy

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Fuu and Uchiha Sasuke", Odaya then went on with the generic team except the fact that Sakura was in a team with a weird boy named Horu **(1) **Sai and a katana wielder named Kirimi Sentoki**(2)**, to be honest, she wished she was dead.

* * *

**(1)=Carve**

**(2)=Fillet Fighter (I can't help but laugh at the name I've given him)**

**The Kyuubi-boombox plot hole will be cleared up but it's time for goodbyes to be made.**

**Also, fight scenes coming and I'm not good at those, as such I request a beta.**


End file.
